Toroko Warriors/Alcyone
Alcyone is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. She is a Kerran bounty hunter that has a daredevil personality; willing to do anything; even the most bizarre things as long as she gets cash -- although not everything she does requires pay. She also has a big heart, she can be rather merciful with her targets and fall for practically anyone. That being said, she's definitely a force to be reckoned with, capable of taking on any opponent that comes her way. In Toroko Warriors, Alcyone falls under the tricky category, being a rather fast character with exceptional and extraordinary usage with firearms. While she isn't very strong, she can easily soar throughout the arena and take on any opponent that isn't wise enough to defeat her. In addition, she resists most elemental attacks, but very easily takes damage from electrical attacks. Her biggest disadvantage though is that she's easily crippled if she takes lots of physical wear and tear -- and if she can't escape her opponent, then it'll spill bad news for her. Playstyle Alcyone is a lightweight, yet tall fighter that has both excellent mobility and acceleration. In fact, she is the game's fastest character, able to reach one point of a stage to another within mere moments no matter how far the two points are. Because of her high speed and handling though, it can be somewhat difficult to control her across narrow paths and avoid colliding into walls. However, she is capable of wall jumping upon hitting the jump button on contact with a wall, and she can also hover in the air if the player holds down the jump button, allowing the player to preserve her high speed without needing to recover it. Despite her already great mobility and her easy-to-wear physical defenses, Alcyone can play a good defensive game. For starters, Alcyone can deflect most elemental attacks besides electricity, meaning only physical attacks or gunfire can really hurt her badly. Alcyone can launch her fingers off as bullets, able to keep her opponents away from her. The best thing is that the bullet firing can be used in combos, one of the basic buttons firing a few bullets per press, and if the button is held, Alcyone will kneel down and continue firing in one direction. Alcyone is one of the few characters in the game to have a strong focus in aerial combat, which expands her overall usage on the battlefield. She can fly high into the air and launch assaults of missiles onto her enemies, safe in the air and capable of being highly destructive especially if the player combines her hovering talent with her offensive abilities. This does come with a disadvantage however, it is rather easy to shoot down Alcyone if she's not defending herself carefully enough and she can only be up in the air for fifteen seconds before being forced to descend. Most players will find her hovering as an aid in escaping. The biggest flaw for Alcyone is the fact that she has to reload her bullets after fifty are used, which takes 5½ seconds to do. This means that players will have to watch her bullet count as when it runs out, she is very easy to attack or even exterminate altogether. Players may also find attacking accurately and moving at the same time quite difficult thanks to her high speed, although it's somewhat remedied by the fact that Alcyone's missiles can detect opponents when they're quite close to them. It is very easy for Alcyone to take advantage of slow characters, allowing her to outspeed slower characters like Quartz and Oni and easily beat them, but as her defenses are weak, they can just as easily defeat her if she's not careful of dodging their attacks. She struggles most with characters with notable offense AND speed -- while Crow isn't as fast as she is, she's certainly more powerful and therefore dangerous to fight. Quartz is the easiest character for her to beat, thanks to her large size and overall sluggishness, while Corrina is her greatest counter, as she has many fatal electrical attacks and she has plenty of speed. Alcyone's FINALE is the Plasma Beam, which enables her to put her fingers together and charge up a lot of energy into them, firing them all off together as a single, yet very wide destructive beam that can chips away a lot at other players' health. While slow to execute, it can pierce through walls and instantly form holes in them. The impact of the beam when it hits someone creates a large, powerful explosion that can engulf and damage other fighters that come near. Thanks to its sheer and raw power, and how much power it drains from Alcyone, she needs to recharge for ten seconds after the attack, leaving her open to attack. Overall, Alcyone is a quick and nimble character with great offensive ability, but her defenses are easy to batter up and she isn't very easy to use in the hands of an inexperienced player as her handling is tough to control. Notable techniques Bullet Tornado If the player is guarding and spins around the control stick four times, Alcyone will spin around very quickly and become a devastating tornado of fury! She can move well around the arena and smash into opponents if she pleases, but she also fires waves of bullets around her to catch any opponents close to her. This uses up a lot of bullets, but between each wave of bullets she quickly reloads. The only way for her to stop is if she jumps or if she's successfully attacked by an opponent. Plasma Burst If the player hits one of the two basics five times in a row very quickly whilst Alcyone is running, she will run forward quickly and slam her forearm into the opponent, causing a plasma explosion that hits the area in front of her. If she misses her target after three seconds of running, her green glowing effect will die down and she will slowly decelerate whilst running forward, leaving her open to attack and also giving her a chance to collide with a wall. While a risky move, this can do LOTS of damage if it lands. Plasma Shield With the press of two basic buttons whilst guarding, Alcyone releases all her finger bullets and forms them into a shield around herself, generating more fingers for the attack. This uses up all her current ammo. When the player is ready, the player can release the buttons to have her fire all her bullets towards opponents around her. Opponents can try to blast through the shield and damage her, but the explosions emitted from the destroyed bullets will cause lots of harm if the opponent is too close. Heroine's Dive Jumping from a high location and holding the inner triggers will cause Alcyone to dive towards the ground in a very superhero-like fashion. When she nears the ground, the jump button can be pressed to get her to get in a skidding position, allowing her to move harmlessly across the terrain. If she collides with an opponent, the jump button can be pressed to land on them, allowing the player to use the attack buttons to do lots of damage to them. If the jump button isn't pressed upon impact with something, or if she collides into a wall, she will take lots of damage. Scan Shall the player press any of the inner triggers, Alcyone will emit a green, thin light. If it lands on any opponent, she will scan their information and find out their weaknesses and strengths, and also learn some information about them that might come in handy. Alcyone can scan when still or moving, but she can't scan when she's attacking. In addition, Alcyone can scan objects and her environment. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Alcyone is a Kerran bounty hunter with a big heart, being rather merciful despite her job. She is willing to do anything, even absurd and abnormal tasks, as long as she's paid for it in the end, but there's some times where she does things for free. In this game, she's an outstandingly fast character with a threatening offense both on the ground and in the air! Utilize her finger bullets to pick off weak targets." ''Alt'' :"Even though it's easy for her to fall in love, it's easier for others to fall to her supreme bullet assaults! Alcyone's combos make high use of her bullets, meaning that she can blast off her fingers and attack with quick punches and kicks at the same time! This is good news for players who want to be on the offense as much as possible, but watch out! It's easy for her to take a beating if she remains constantly in one place." ''FINALE'' :"Alcyone's Plasma Beam move is very devastating to deal with! It can burst through walls, erase opponents' health quickly and cause explosions to erupt, engulfing nearby opponents and damaging them too! Be aware though that as soon as the attack ends, Alcyone needs to recharge up for ten seconds, as the weapon takes up a lot of her overall energy -- use this attack wisely!" Alts TW Alcyone Alt 1.png|Alt 1, somewhat based off of Samus Aran Trivia *Some of Alcyone's strategies combine the speediness of Sonic and the bullets that Bayonetta can fire. This is intentional; Athena deemed them both good inspirations for the character's offense techniques. **Coincidentally, both are playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, an inspirational title for Toroko Warriors. Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages